


Призрак

by ivanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда бывший "морской котик" купил дом в глуши Коннектикута, он не знал, что вместе с домом приобрел призрак юноши, убитого 158 лет назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак

\- Думаю, этот дом подойдет мне, - сказал Шон Андерсон с легким сомнением в голосе.

Агент по продаже недвижимости проигнорировал сомнение и с энтузиазмом подхватил:  
\- Отлично! Вы сделали правильный выбор! Уверен, вы нигде не найдете предложение лучше: дом в отличном состоянии, всего в часе езды от Хартворда - и за такую низкую цену!

\- Угу, - прокомментировал Шон, глядя на плесень под подоконником в главной гостиной. 

Однако, несмотря на плесень, скрипящие пословицы и слегка покосившиеся перила на центральной лестнице, дом в лесах Коннектикута действительно был в неплохом состоянии и стоил удивительно дешево. Шон был уверен, что где-то скрывается подвох: плохая канализация, текущая во время дождя крыша, гнезда термитов или мышей - но осмотр дома не выявил ничего подобного или аналогично катастрофического для жильца, ищущего покоя и уединения. Конечно, дом требовал ремонта, и еще большего внимания требовал заброшенный и разросшийся сад, но на такие жертвы для своего кармана и спокойствия Шон был готов пойти. Шон решительно подавил интуитивное беспокойство - хотя он давным-давно научился прислушиваться к своей интуиции, которая много раз спасала ему жизнь во время службы Navy SEALs. Шон отрешенно потер левое бедро, зудящее на дождь. Ноющая боль напомнила ему, как он устал от беготни по агентствам недвижимости и езде по окрестным деревням в поисках дома, гарантирующего тишину и спокойствие, необходимые ему для выздоровления. Насколько ему вообще суждено выздороветь после автоматной очереди в ногу. 

Лепетание агента вернуло его к действительности.  
\- Если вы согласны, давайте вернемся в офис и оформим документы.

Нетерпение агента опять всколыхнуло подозрительность Шона, но, в конце концов, это естественное стремление агентов продаже - впихнуть товар как можно быстрее, более подозрительно было бы, если бы агент не демонстрировал такой спешки.

\- Окей.

***

Переезд в новый дом не занял много времени и усилий. Личные вещи Шона умещались в пару чемоданов - все, что он накопил за двадцать лет воинской службы. Часть мебели продавалась вместе с домом, кое-что он перевез из своего старого дома в Виржинии. В итоге, дом был на половину обставлен, и поскольку все необходимое для жизни имелось в наличии, Шон решил завершить меблировку в процессе обживания. Первоначальные сомнения в правильности сделанной покупки исчезли в первый же вечер, проведенный в доме, когда после ухода грузчиков и рабочих он устроился в кабинете в кресле у камина, потягивая виски. Огонь потрескивал в камине, дуб за окном шелестел листьями, дом поскрипывал, как будто устраиваясь на ночь. Внешний мир с его войнами, трагедиями и смертями казался невероятно далеким во времени и пространстве. Когда огонь догорел, Шон поставил пустой стакан на столик и отправился в спальню на втором этаже. Здесь было холоднее, чем в согретом камином кабинете, и Шон закутался в одеяла. Как только его голова коснулась подушки, он погрузился в глубокий сон.

Шон не знал, что его разбудило среди ночи. Он лежал на кровати не двигаясь, анализируя звуки дома, и вскоре услышал причину тревоги - плач. Кто-то плакал внутри дома. Шон приподнялся на кровати, взгляд его автоматически упал на светящийся циферблат часов. Было ровно полночь. Шон был абсолютно уверен, что вечером в доме никого кроме него не было, но пока он спал, кто-то проник сюда. Тайно проник и теперь плакал навзрыд, при всей нелепости такого поведения. Шон поднялся с кровати и вышел в коридор, прислушиваясь и пытаясь определить, откуда доносится плач. 

Звук шел со спальни в дальнем конце коридора. На мгновение Шон подумал о своей «Беретте», засунутой на дно чемодана, и с презрением откинул мысль об оружии. Даже с больной ногой, он мог врукопашную справиться с ночным взломщиком. Коридор был слабо освещен лунным светом, проникающим сюда через окно над лестницей, и Шон легко ориентировался в полумраке, но ступать полностью бесшумно ему не удавалось из-за скрипящих половиц, пока еще не изученных его ногами. Но тихое поскрипывание пола не насторожило незваного гостя, плач звучал так же, как и при пробуждении Шона, на одной надрывной ноте. Дойдя до двери спальни, Шон взялся за дверную ручку и тут же отдернул пальцы: металл ручки был обжигающе холодным. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Шон резко распахнул дверь.

Комната была ярко освещена лунным светом, и она была абсолютно пустой. Здесь не было ни мебели, ни занавесок на окнах, только покрытые выцветшими обоями стены – и абсолютно точно здесь не было никакого живого существа. И в тоже время Шон продолжал слышать плач, теперь, стоя в комнате, он мог различить судорожные вздохи и всхлипы между душераздирающими рыданиями. Нащупав выключатель, Шон включил свет, и лампочка над головой взорвалась с яркой вспышкой и треском. 

Волосы на затылке Шона стали дыбом. В своей жизни ему приходилось сталкиваться с разными вещами, но никогда он не переживал ничего подобного. Его тело сковал холод, и теперь он заметил, что окно, через которое лился лунный свет, покрыто кружевным узором изморози, а одну стену затянула корка льда. Осторожно ступая, Шон приблизился к этой стене и коснулся ледяной поверхности. Заряд статического электричества пробежал по его пальцам, и он инстинктивно одернул руку, но затем снова приложил ладонь к стене. Легкое покалывание охватило его руку, перекинулось на плечо, волоски на его коже поднялись от искрящегося напряжения. У Шона мелькнула мысль о неисправной электрической проводке в стене, но такой логический вывод не объяснял холода. И затем Шон осознал, что плач стих. Рыдания прекратились, и остались только судорожные вздохи и тяжелое дыхание невидимого существа.

\- Что за хрень? – сказал Шон вслух, и его голос эхом отдался в пустой комнате. – Черт, нужно завязывать с виски на пустой желудок.

Он вышел из комнаты и плотно закрыл дверь.

***

На следующий день ночное происшествие было вытеснено из памяти хозяйственными заботами. Бригады рабочих и уборщиков забирали все внимание и силы Шона, и когда вечером он сел у камина с виски и сигаретой, его мозг был сосредоточен на составлении списка вещей, которые нужно было купить во время следующей поездки в город. О загадочном плаче он вспомнил только тогда, когда раздающиеся в доме рыдания разбудили его среди ночи. Шон бросил взгляд на часы и был не особо удивлен, что они показывали ровно полночь.

\- Твою мать, - выругался он сквозь зубы.

Поднявшись, он направился в дальнюю спальню. Здесь все было, как прошлой ночью, и он упрекнул себя, что не зашел в эту комнату днем, при ярком солнечном свете, когда рыдания не сотрясали дом.

\- Чего ты голосишь? – спросил он, обращаясь к ледяной стене. Всхлип был ему ответом.

Внезапно сильнейшая усталость навалилась на Шона. Он соскользнул вдоль стены и сел на пол, не заботясь о холоде и не чувствуя его, как будто статическое электричество, охватившее все его тело, закоротило его нервную систему. Его голова откинулась назад, опершись о ледяную стену, и он провалился в сон.

Ему снился юноша. Молодой человек лет двадцати, одетый в одежду середины 19 века, сидел на полу вжавшись в стену на том самом месте, где сейчас сидел Шон. Худые руки обхватили острые колени, тощие плечи дрожали от рыданий, слезы катились по впалым щекам. Волна отчаяния и страха исходила от юноши, эмоции были настолько сильными, что Шон мог осязать их.

\- Эй, - позвал он.

Юноша поднял голову.

\- Кто ты? – спросил Шон.

Он попытался приблизиться к юноше, но невидимая стена разделяла их.

Юноша продолжал смотреть на него, его рыдания стихли, и только нижняя губа слегка дрожала. Он расцепил сжатые на коленях руки и протянул одну ладонь к Шону.

\- Помоги мне, - прошептал он.

***

«Помоги мне». Эти слова продолжали звучать в голове Шона, когда утром он проснулся в залитой солнечным светом пустой комнате. Он мог бы поклясться, что действительно слышал эти слова, произнесенные хриплым от рыданий юным голосом. Но когда он открыл глаза, никаких следов юноши или ночных явлений в комнате не было. В комнате царила тишина, лед не покрывал стены и окно, температура воздуха слегка ниже обычной. Шон с трудом разогнул затекшее тело и поднялся с пола, сцепив зубы от стреляющей боли в больной ноге. Покинув комнату, он спустился на кухню и приготовил кофе. Пока руки автоматически выполняли привычные движения, мозг лихорадочно анализировал события ночи. Как Шон ни пытался найти логичное и трезвое объяснение, все сводилось к одному безумному выводу: он купил дом в нагрузку с привидением. 

\- Неудивительно, что он продавался так дешево, - пробормотал Шон, вспоминая агента по продаже. – Интересно, сколько жильцов и покупателей сбежало отсюда?

Размышляя об этом, Шон неожиданно осознал, что сам он не испуган, и дом не отторгает его. Наоборот, он чувствовал тепло дома, и плач был проявлением боли бывшего жильца, а не угрозы по отношению к нынешнему. Хотя, конечно, после двадцати лет службы в спецназе призрачный юноша вряд ли мог испугать Шона.

Желание узнать что-либо о прошлом дома пересилило тягу Шона к уединению, и после завтрака он отправился в ближайшую деревню. В местах подобных этому нельзя было сохранять анонимность, и Шон сквозь зубы отвечал на приветствия местных жителей, которые называли его по имени и, казалось, знали всю его биографию. Пройдя по главной – и единственно – улице, он обнаружил открытый паб и с облегчением проскользнул туда. Полутемное помещение было почти пустым за исключением бармена и пары завсегдатаев. Усевшись у барной стойки, Шон заказал пиво. 

\- Приятно видеть, что «Ласточкино гнездо» опять имеет хозяина, - сказал бармен, ставя перед ним бокал. – Хороший дом.

Шон знал, что его дом называют «Ласточкино гнездо», хотя никаких ласточек там и в помине не было.

\- А что, дом долго пустовал? – спросил он, отхлебывая пиво.

Бармен охотно поддержал разговор:  
\- Да года три будет. Негоже дому так долго быть заколоченным, сырость разрушает его. Хотя «Ласточкино гнездо» строили как надо, тогда в этом знали толк, не то что нынешние строители с их ядовитым пластиком, который и года не продержится. 

\- Дому лет двести? 

\- Да, его построил полковник Эдмонд Гамильтон в 1820 году. Хороший был человек, строгий, но справедливый. Когда его дочь вышла замуж, она с мужем поселилась там, а полковник жил в Хартворде. Бедняжка Маделин, не знала она счастья. 

\- Почему?

\- Она вышла замуж за Виктора Фицджеральда. Красивый он был, как черт, да только и норов имел дьявольский. Свел он бедняжку в могилу раньше времени своими пьянками и тяжелой рукой.

Маделин Фицджеральд имела все шансы стать призраком, только призрак Шона был юношей.

\- А после Фицджеральдов кто там жил?

\- Да никто надолго не задерживался. Купит какая-то семья дом или снимет на лето – и не выдерживает, через неделю собирает вещи и поминай как звали. 

\- А чего так?

Бармен замялся и искоса бросил взгляд на Шона.

\- Дух там, говорят, тяжелый.

Шон был уверен, что бармен имел в виду не утечку газа или неисправную канализацию. Значит, призрак имел отношение к семье Фицджеральдов.

\- А у Виктора Фицджеральда наследника не было, чтобы унаследовать дом? Сына?

Словоохотливость бармена мгновенно пропала. Он отступил от Шона и принялся сосредоточенно протирать стаканы, но после нескольких минут молчания не выдержал и тихо спросил, хотя вопрос прозвучал скорее как утверждение:

\- Вы видели его?

\- Кого?

\- Кристофера Фицджеральда. 

Видение скорчившегося на полу испуганного юноши мелькнуло в мозгу Шона. Кристофер Фицджеральд. Это был он. 

\- Хотя его никто не видит, - поправился бармен. – Но люди слышат его. Говорят, он плачет по ночам. 

\- Почему? – внезапно пересохшее горло Шона едва позволило выдавить одно слово, и он торопливо глотнул из своего бокала.

\- Он повредился умом и покончил с собой. 

***

Шон бесцельно шел по главной улице деревушке, пытаясь привести в порядок смятенные мысли. То, что Кристофер Фицджеральд сошел с ума, было не удивительно, учитывая смерть его матери и поведение отца. Но самоубийство? Юноша, которого видел Шон, был испуган за свою жизнь, он не собирался лишать себя ее. Более того, во сне он просил Шона помочь ему. И вместе с тем, деревенская легенда гласила, что Кристофер украл пистолет отца и застрелился в своей спальне. Был его плач сожалением о содеянном? Шон не знал, и все это не вязалось вместе. Что-то во всей этой истории было не так.

Боль в ноге вернула его в реальность. Шон выругался сквозь зубы, проклиная свою ногу и свою самонадеянность, из-за которой он оставил трость дома. Он был отнюдь не в форме для длительных пеших прогулок. Шон огляделся вокруг в поисках места, где бы он мог присесть на пару минут, и только тут заметил, что он стоит посреди церковного двора. Старая полуразрушенная церковь нависала грудой камней над ним, а за ней зеленело кладбище. Позабыв о боли в ноге, Шон отправился туда.

Он знал, что самоубийц не хоронят на церковной земле, и он не найдет здесь могилу Кристофера, но, возможно, другие Фицджеральды лежат здесь. Шон шел по аллее, вглядываясь в замшелые надгробные камни, и действительно, в дальнем углу кладбища он наткнулся на фамильный склеп Фицджеральдов. Имена Виктора и Маделин были здесь, и на этом семейная линия прерывалась. Шон стоял возле склепа, вчитываясь в незамысловатые стандартные эпитафии, которые не передавали трагедии этой семьи. Виктор пережил свою жену на пять лет. Шон не знал, в каком году умер Кристофер, но явно Виктор последовал в могилу вскоре после смерти своего сына.

Где же похоронен Кристофер? Эта мысль засела в мозгу Шона и не давала ему покоя. Где-то в округе должна быть его могила, и самое очевидное место - двор его дома. Волна эмоций, которых он не мог понять и не хотел анализировать, накрыла Шона. Он поспешил вернуться к своей машине и отправился домой.

Сад давным-давно потерял всякий намек на ухоженность и сейчас представлял собой джунгли из раскидистых деревьев, переплетенного кустарника и сорной травы. Шон лихорадочно обшаривал землю, выдергивая с корнем пучки травы и ломая ветки. Стебли резали его ладони, колючки рвали ткань и кожу, но он не обращал на это внимания. Разведя ветви можжевельника, усеянные серебристыми ягодами, он замер. Вся энергия, заставлявшая его обшаривать сад на протяжении последнего часа, покинула его тело, и он стоял скованный ледяным оцепенением, глядя на полускрытый травой и листьями могильный камень. С трудом заставив свое тело повиноваться, он опустился на колени и принялся очищать холодный гранит, пока на камне не приступила высеченная надпись: «Кристофер Фицджеральд. 24 мая 1836 – 23 мая 1857».

Могила под окнами, естественно, относилась к вещам, которые домовладельцы хотели иметь на своей земле меньше всего. Шон отнюдь не был уверен, что купил бы дом, зная о ее существовании. И в то же время он осознавал, что его реакция на могилу была гипертрофированной. Двадцать лет своей жизни он прожил рука об руку со смертью, много раз ему приходилось закрывать глаза своим товарищам и нести на себе их тела, чтобы они были похоронены на родной земле. Смерть не пугала его, он смотрел ей в глаза не содрогаясь – но эта заброшенная могила, спрятанная в зарослях можжевельника, вызывала в нем чувство глубокой тоски. Никто не пришел на помощь Кристоферу Фицджеральду, и теперь он лежал здесь, такой же одинокий после смерти, как он был при жизни. Медленно развернувшись, Шон оставил могилу и направился в дом.

В спальне Кристофера было тихо, и ничто не указывало на паранормальную активность, разворачивающуюся здесь ночью. Однако когда Шон подошел к тому месту у стены, где он провел ночь, он опять ощутил покалывание статического электричества. Повинуясь безотчетному желанию, он соскользнул вниз по стене и лег на пол. 

***

Ему опять снился Кристофер, но теперь он не плакал, сжавшись у стены. Юноша сидел на подоконнике и беззаботно смеялся. Полуденное солнце освещало его сзади, создавая светящийся ореол вокруг его силуэта и каштановых волос, растрепанных летним бризом. Кожа юноши была покрыта загаром, на по-детски округлых щеках играл нежный румянец, который гармонировал с легкой россыпью веснушек на точеном носу. Огромные, обрамленные темными ресницами синие глаза юноши искрились озорным весельем, и ни следа тени не омрачало его лик. Дыхание Шона перехватило от красоты юноши. Его черты не были классически идеальными, но в своей совокупности они создавали ошеломляющий экзотической красотой образ, полный жизненной силы. 

Шон моргнул, как если бы ослепленный сиянием юноши, и когда его глаза снова открылись, Кристофер исчез с подоконника, но его звонкий голос раздавался во дворе. Шон подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Внизу Кристофер разговаривал с девушкой, одетой в платье с кринолином. Девушка явно пыталась убедить его сделать что-то, но Кристофер настойчиво отказывался. Шон окинул взглядом его фигуру. Кристофер был выше среднего роста и тонкий, как тростинка, изящество его стана подчеркивал серый сюртук, который облегал его худые плечи и стройную талию, а белая сорочка подчеркивала золотистый цвет кожи. Потерпев поражение в споре, девушка раздраженно захлопнула веер и направилась в дом, а юноша поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на окно, за которым стоял Шон. Их глаза встретились, и Кристофер рассмеялся. Сердце Шона сжалось, переполненное эмоциями. Эти эмоции давили ему на грудь, причиняя физическую боль и затрудняя его дыхание. 

Боль в теле заставила Шона проснуться. Несколько мгновений он лежал, чувствуя, что его спина и ноги затекли от долгого лежания на твердом полу, затем новый источник дискомфорта проник в его сознания. Боль в груди не приснилась ему, что-то действительно давило на него, не давая ему дышать. Шон открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз на свое тело. В сумеречном свете раннего рассвета он увидел лежащего поперек своей груди юношу, одетого в серый камзол. 

С молниеносной скоростью Шон вскочил на ноги и сбросил тело юноши на пол. Тело откатилось на бок и застыло, как и положено трупу. Только… это был не труп. Шон достаточно навидался трупов в своей жизни, чтобы быть знатоком в этом вопросе. Тело было абсолютно неподвижным и не дышало, но оно было теплым и с естественным цветом кожи. Это было тело человека, которого он видел минуту назад в своем сне – Кристофера Фицджеральда, умершего более ста пятьдесят лет назад и похороненного в саду.

Мозг Шона судорожно пытался осознать этот факт и найти какое-либо объяснение, но это было невозможно. Все законы науки и мистики были против этого, и вместе с тем тело на полу в доме Шона было реальностью. Собравшись с духом, Шон опустился на колени рядом с ним и протянул руку, чтобы перевернуть его на спину.

Как только пальцы Шона коснулись тела, заряд тока, сравнимый с ударом молнии, пронзил его. Энергетический поток огромной силы хлынул через его руку, и Шон закричал от страшной боли, не в силах разорвать контакт. Он не знал, как долго длилась эта агония, пока его не отшвырнуло от тела финальной вспышкой энергии. Оглушенный и обессиленный, Шон дополз до двери и выбрался из комнаты. Впервые заметив торчащий из замка ключ, он запер комнату за собой.

***

Шон добрался до кухни и налил себе виски в высокий стакан. Осушив половину стакана одним глотком, он приложил холодное стекло бутылки к своему лбу. Он сошел с ума или стал жертвой дурацкого розыгрыша? Шон хотел поверить, что все эти ночные стоны и сегодняшнее явление тела – это результат проделок какого-то местного деревенского дурачка, который прятался в скрытой нише в доме и разыгрывал Шона. Шон даже был готов поверить, что этот дурачок умел задерживать дыхание и имитировать полную неподвижность. Странное поведение Шона вчера при поиске могилы было простым самовнушением, вызванным расшатанной нервной системой. Это было здравое логическое объяснение – если бы не сны Шона. Тело на полу в спальне было телом Кристофера Фицджеральда. Теперь, думая об этом, он осознал, что это был не смеющийся Кристофер из сегодняшнего сна, а Кристофер плачущий, такой, каким он увидел его в своем первом сновидении. Возможно, виной был серий утренний свет, но лицо Кристофера выглядело бледным и изможденным. Хотя кто видел румяный труп? Шон осушил стакан. 

Резкая трель дверного звонка ударила по его взвинченным нервам. Грубо матерясь, он поставил стакан и бутылку на кухонный стол и пошел к входной двери. На пороге стояла женщина лет сорока, одетая в простой твидовый костюм. Он никогда в жизни не видел ее и понятия не имел, кто может слоняться по округе на рассвете. Женщина спокойно окинула взглядом его помятую фигуру, окутанную шлейфом виски, и сказала:

\- Меня зовут Труди Грант. Я ехала мимо по дороге и почувствовала сильный всплеск энергии, идущий из этого дома. Думаю, вам нужна моя помощь, - в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Шона, она добавила, - Я ведьма.

Первой инстинктивной реакцией Шона было захлопнуть перед женщиной дверь. Он не был готов иметь дело с еще одной сумасшедшей особью. Затем он решил, что лучше собрать всех сумасшедших в одном месте и предоставить им иметь дело друг с другом, самоустранившись от проблемы при этом. Шон отступил в холл и жестом пригласил женщину войти. 

\- На самом деле я парапсихолог, - объяснила женщина, следуя за Шоном вглубь дома, - но люди предпочитают называть меня ведьмой. 

\- Мне плевать, кто вы такая. Если вам охота иметь дело с телом наверху, то пожалуйста. 

\- Телом?

\- Угу. Если это не дурацкий розыгрыш, то тело умершего 158 лет назад Кристофера Фицджеральда лежит в спальне наверху.

\- Но это невозможно! 

Шон хмыкнул.

\- Прошу убедиться в обратном. Простите, если я не буду показывать вам дорогу. Если вы действительно ведьма, то найдете сами. Я буду на кухне. 

Шон удалился на кухню к бутылке с виски.

***

Дом вибрировал от концентрации энергии, Труди ощущала ее всем своим существом, когда поднималась по лестнице и шла по коридору к дальней спальне. Дверь спальни была закрыта, ключ торчат в замке. Труди положила на него руку и замерла, читая свои ощущения. Что бы ни скрывалось за закрытой дверью, оно не излучало угрозы. Труди повернула ключ и осторожно приоткрыла дверь. Медленно комната появлялась в ее поле зрения - и она была пустой. Труди толкнула дверь шире и вошла в спальню. Только тогда она заметила молодого человека, который сжался в комок у стены и смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Здравствуй, Кристофер, - ровным спокойным голосом сказала Труди. Оставив дверь открытой, она сделала пару шагов в сторону фигуры на полу. - Меня зовут Труди. Не бойся меня. 

\- Кто ты? Новая подруга отца?

Голос юноши был слегка хрипловатым и со странным архаичным произношением. 

\- Почему ты так решил?

\- Отец никому бы не доверил ключ от комнаты. И ты... - юноша замялся, его взгляд переместился с Труди на пол. - Ты одета в исподнее.

Труди глянула вниз на свои ноги, выглядывающие из-под юбки, и улыбнулась.

\- Нет, Кристофер, твоего отца нет здесь, и я не знакома с ним.

Часть напряжения покинула тело юноши, и он позволил себе расслабить судорожно сжатые руки. 

\- Тогда почему ты здесь?

\- Я пришла помочь тебе.

Тень неуловимых эмоций промелькнула на лице юноши.

\- Я думал... надеялся, что он поможет мне.

\- Кто он?

\- Мужчина, которого я видел во сне.

\- Все хотят помочь тебе, Кристофер.

Труди опустилась перед юношей на колени и протянула руку к его тонкому запястью. Когда ее пальцы коснулись плоти, она едва содержала возглас удивления. Это действительно была плоть - живая, теплая плоть, и на запястье пульсировала жилка пульса. Все ее знания и опыт кричали, что это невозможно, но доказательство обратного было перед ней. 

\- Почему ты зовешь меня Кристофером? - спросил юноша.

\- Это твое имя, нет?

\- Да, но все зовут меня Китом. Или же Фицджеральдом.

\- Хорошо, Кит, - улыбнулась Труди. 

\- Почему эта комната пуста, где все мои вещи?

\- Ты не помнишь, что произошло?

Кит слегка нахмурился.  
\- Я помню, как отец запер меня здесь. Помню сны. Но их значение ускользает от меня.

\- Может, это и к лучшему, милый. Когда будет нужно, память вернется к тебе.

\- Могу я уйти из этой комнаты? Я ненавижу ее.

\- Конечно. Только дай мне минуту, я приготовлю для тебя кое-что внизу. Я не буду закрывать дверь, но пообещали мне не выходить самому отсюда.

Кит кивнул.

Труди поспешила вниз. Она нашла Шона на кухне, хозяин дома сидел за столом делая вид, что читает утреннюю газету.

\- Он хочет выйти из своей спальни. Могу я провести его в какую-нибудь другую комнату?

Газета выскользнула из рук Шона.

\- ОН?

\- Кит Фицджеральд. 

\- Вы ожидаете от меня, что я позволю призраку разгуливать по моему дому?!

\- Он не призрак. Он ожил.

\- Еще лучше! По моему дому ходит зомби!

\- Он не зомби. Да, он восстал из могилы, но его сердце бьется, а мозг работает. Он живой человек с чувствами.

\- Мадам, простите, но вы сошли с ума. 

\- Думайте что хотите, мистер Андерсон, но я намерена помочь мальчику, и прежде всего его необходимо увести из комнаты, где он был узником. 

\- Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

\- Просто знаю.

\- Отлично. Если вы хотите продолжать этот спектакль, чувствуйте себя как дома. 

Шон поднял газету и отгородился от Труди и всех проблем.

Труди вернулась в спальню. Кит продолжал сидеть на прежнем месте, терпеливо дожидаясь ее.

\- Все в порядке, пойдем, милый.

Кит поднялся, держась рукой за стену, и сделал неуверенный шаг. Он с трудом стоял на ногах, и Труди бросилась поддержать его.

\- Обопрись на меня, я помогу тебе спуститься вниз. Ты слишком ослаб. 

\- Я не ел много дней.

Сначала Труди подумала, что он имеет в виду свое пребывание в состоянии призрака, но когда она положила руку на талию Кита, поддерживая его, то ощутила крайнюю худобу, которую не могла скрыть даже плотная ткань сюртука. Страшная догадка осенила ее.

\- Твой отец морил тебя голодом?

\- Он давал мне кружку воды раз в день.

\- Боже. Не бойся, милый, теперь он не причинит тебя зла.

Труди привела Кита в кабинет и усадила его в кресло возле камина. Эта комната меньше всего носила отпечаток современности, и Труди не была уверена, что Кит готов воспринять правду. Она укутала юношу пледом и склонилась над камином, чтобы развести огонь. Когда пламя весело заполыхало, она села на скамеечку возле кресла и взяла ладонь Кита в свои руки.

\- Почему твой отец так обращался с тобой?

\- Он хочет убить меня.

Безэмоциональность голоса Кита усилила жуткое значение его слов. 

\- Почему?

\- Ему нужны дом и деньги, которые завещал мне дедушка. Он убьет меня до того, как мне исполнится двадцать один год.

Кит нахмурился, глядя вокруг себя.

\- Эта комната так изменилась. Как долго меня держали взаперти? Может, мой день рождения уже прошел, и отец не смог добиться своего?

\- Ох, милый, боюсь, он смог.

Кит озадаченно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты пробыл в той комнате 158 лет. 

\- Ты лжешь!

\- Нет, милый, - Труди взяла со стола вчерашнюю газету и протянула ее Киту. – Посмотри на число.

Кит уставился на заголовок «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Его бледное лицо приобрело пепельный оттенок.

\- Но это значит… это значит, что я мертв.

\- Ты был мертв. Но сейчас ты жив, я чувствую, как бьется твое сердце. Я не могу объяснить почему, но ты вернулся в этот мир таким, как ты был 158 лет назад.

Кит ничего не ответил. Он откинулся назад в кресле и закрыл глаза. Долгое время они сидели молча, затем Кит спросил:

\- Как я умер?

Труди заколебалась, но она не могла и не хотела врать.  
\- Люди говорят, что ты покончил с собой, выстрелив из отцовского револьвера.

\- Это ложь! Я никогда не трогал тот пистолет, и в любом случае я не мог покинуть свою комнату, чтобы взять его.

Труди успокаивающе погладила его руку.  
\- Это было давно, люди сейчас повторяют сплетни и легенды.

Кит опять затих. Когда он снова прервал молчание, он тихо спросил:  
\- Что мне теперь делать?

\- Жить, - твердо ответила Труди.

***

Больше всего Шону хотелось забраться в свою машину и убраться восвояси из этого сумасшедшего дома. Он бы с радостью так и сделал, если бы не боязнь выглядеть трусом перед парой мошенников. Или, еще лучше, призраком. Он так и не решил, кто сейчас разгуливает по его дому. С одной стороны, вся эта история явно выпадала из норм обычного мира, а с другой – единственным доказательство того, что парень бы Кристофером Фицджеральдом, были сны Шона. Допустим, эта ведьма Грант каким-то образом внушила ему эти сны и потом подсунула ему в дом своего сообщника... Но с какой целью? Завладеть домом? Они могли просто попросить Шона не покупать его. Ограбить его? У Шона не было ничего ценного, достойного таких усилий. Просто извращенное чувство юмора? В таком случае они избрали не ту жертву, Шон был не из тех, над кем можно безнаказанно шутить.

Шум за спиной заставил его обернуться, и вопреки доводам рассудка, его дыханье перехватило. Мальчишка Фицджеральд стоял на пороге кухни, опершись об дверной косяк. Призрак или мошенник, он был ошеломляюще красив, и то, что Шон болезненно осознавал этот факт, еще сильнее разжигало его злость.

\- Что тебе нужно? - грубо спросил он.

\- Я хотел попросить, не могли бы вы дать мне воды, сэр?

\- Нет, не мог. Я не звал тебя сюда.

Мальчишка отшатнулся, как от пощечины.  
\- Это мой дом.

\- Уже нет. Я здесь хозяин, а ты - нежелательный гость. И если ты не можешь убраться отсюда, то хотя бы держись подальше от меня.

\- Как вам будет угодно, сэр.

Голос мальчишки был ледяным, как воздух в его спальне ночью. С видимым усилием он выпрямился и удалился с гордо поднятой головой.

***

Труди оставила Кита, когда он задремал в кресле, и поднялась в его спальню, надеясь найти здесь ответы на мучившие ее вопросы. На стенах спальни четко отпечатался след эмоций, и Труди легко читала страх, боль, отчаяние, которые накапливались здесь полтора столетия, но она не могла найти никакого объяснения, что именно забрало жизнь юного Фицджеральда. Она верила Киту, когда он сказал, что не убивал себя. Даже доведенный до отчаяния, Кит слишком любил жизнь. Возможно, эта любовь и сила воли были одним из факторов, позволившим его телу воскреснуть. Сильнее всего эмоции отпечатались на стене, под которой Труди нашла Кита. Труди попыталась проникнуть в них, но эмоции были настолько сильны, что захлестывали разум подобно лавине, оставляя после себя шлейф безудержного горя. Что бы ни произошло с Китом, это случилось здесь.

Покинув спальню, Труди направилась вниз, и на лестнице она увидела склоненную фигуру Кита, который сидел на нижней ступеньке, ухватившись за перила. Труди бросилась нему и опустилась перед ним на колени.

\- Что случилось, милый?

\- У меня закружилась голова.

\- Ты очень слаб, тебе не нужно было вставать.

\- Меня мучит жажда.

\- Я принесу тебе воды.

\- Он не разрешает.

Взбешенная, Труди выпрямилась и набросилась на показавшегося в холле Шона:  
\- Как вы смеете так обращаться с мальчиком! Его отец могил его голодом, и вы ничуть не лучше!

\- Если он тот, за кого себя выдает, то ему двадцать один год, - парировал Шон. - Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы постоять за себя.

\- Мне жаль разочаровывать вас, мистер Андерсон, но не все родились озабоченными своей мужественностью самцами.

Глаза Шона угрожающе сузились, но Труди не дала ему ответить.  
\- Мне нужна спальня, и не та, где Кит был заточен.

\- Можете забирать весь этот чертов дом.

Шон развернулся и вышел из дома, хлопнув за собой дверью.

\- Пойдем, милый, я уложу тебя в постель.

\- Почему он ненавидит меня?

\- Шон не ненавидит, просто растерян и боится того, что ты заставляешь его чувствовать.

Труди помогла Киту подняться и отвела его в спальню напротив хозяйкой. Здесь стояла мебель, оставшаяся от прежних хозяев, в том числе узкая кровать. Труди быстро застелила ее простынями, найденными в шкафу в холле. Кит стоял посреди комнаты, не делая никаких попыток раздеться. 

\- Тебе помочь, милый?

Бледные щеки Кита вспыхнули багровым румянцем.

\- Я не могу раздеваться перед женщиной!

\- О. Конечно. Тогда я сейчас схожу на кухню и принесу тебе воды, а ты в это время разденешься и ляжешь в кровать.

Кит кивнул, и Труди выскользнула за дверь. Когда она вернулась спустя десять минут, Кит лежал в кровати, натянув одеяло до подбородка, его одежда была аккуратно сложена на стуле. Труди поставила на прикроватную тумбочку поднос, который держала в руках. 

\- После длительного голодания нельзя сразу есть обычную пищу. Я принесла тебе разбавленный сок - это единственное, что ты можешь пить сейчас кроме воды. Если завтра ты будешь чувствовать себя хорошо, я приготовлю тебе слабый бульон.

Труди налила полстакана сока и протянута его Киту. Тот взял его и выпил мелкими глотками. Труди наполнила второй стакан водой и поставила его так, чтобы Кит мог легко дотянуться до него.

\- Теперь отдыхали, милый. Я съезжу в деревню и куплю тебе одежду. Ты не можешь теперь ходить в своей старой, мода очень сильно изменилась за это время.

\- Почему ты так добра ко мне, Труди?

\- Потому что я полюбила тебя с первого взгляда. А теперь спи.

***

Когда Кит проснулся, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и набравшимся сил, и впервые любопытство пересилило смятенные эмоции, которые не оставляли его после того, как утром он проснулся на полу в своей спальне. Кит приподнял голову на подушке и осмотрелся вокруг. Это была спальня его матери, но теперь она выглядела по-другому: обои в розах были заменены на полосатые, исчезли бархатные шторы, а кровать, высокий гардероб с зеркалом в полный рост и комод, которые составляли меблировку комнаты, были ему незнакомы, хотя выглядели они старыми и побитыми. Стоящее в углу кресло было заявлено странно блестящими свертками. Кит поднялся с кровати и, подойдя ближе, взял один из свертков в руки. Это был мешок с ручками из гладкого материала, внутри которого лежали рубашки. Догадавшись, что это одежда, о которой говорила Труди, Кит развернул остальные свертки и вытряхнул их содержимое на кровать, затем отступить шаг назад и уставился на образовавшуюся кучу. Протянув руку, он осторожно двумя пальцами взял лежащую сверху вещь и ставился на нее. Вероятнее всего, этот лоскут материи был нижним бельем, и Кит не мог представить, какое общество могло допускать ношение *этого*. Мысль о том, что женщина, Труди, купила это для него, была совсем не переносимой. Отложив стыдобную вещь в сторону, Кит принялся дальше рыться в куче одежды. Рубашки были странных фасонов с застежкой до самого низа, штаны были из плотной ткани, напоминающей парусину, обувь, для названия которой он не мог подобрать слова, представляла собой нечто совершенно незнакомое из гибкого материала белого цвета. Однако нравилось это ему или нет, он должен был одеться в эту одежду, и сделать это как может быстрее, пока кто-то не вошел в спальню. 

Кит выбрал синие штаны, хоть и новые, но потертые на коленях так, будто их уже носили чернорабочие, и голубую рубашку. Никакого шейного платка к ней не прилагалось, и Кит с сомнением посмотрел на свою голую шею. Но, без всяких сомнений, нравы этого времени были намного проще, и вряд ли он кого-нибудь шокирует тонкой полоской обнаженной кожи. Против воли Кит вспомнил хозяина дома и то, как естественно он носил рубашку с расстегнутым воротником и закатанными рукавами. Мысль об этом высоком зеленоглазом блондине заставила сердце Кита затрепетать в груди, но затем он вспомнил об унижении, причиненным его словами, и поспешил переключиться на что-либо другое. Задача надеть и зашнуровать странную обувь требовала от него достаточно усилий, чтобы мысли о хозяине дома вылетели из головы.

Полностью одевшись, Кит подошел к высокому зеркалу и осмотрел себя. Он выглядел непривычно и странно в новой одежде, однако не некрасиво. Простота нынешней моды имела своеобразный шарм. В одном из пакетов, оставленных Труди, были туалетный принадлежности, и Кит вытащил оттуда расческу и причесал свои непокорные волосы.

Осторожный стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть, но он тут же расслабился, когда услышал голос Труди:  
\- Кит, могу войти?

\- Да, я благопристойно одет. Насколько это возможно.

Труди вошла в спальню и застыла, в восхищении уставившись на Кита.

\- Милый, ты такой красивый!

Кит смущено покраснел.

\- Спасибо. И спасибо за одежду. Я постараюсь вернуть вам ее стоимость.

\- Нет-нет, это мой подарок тебе.

\- Этикет запрещает принимать в подарок одежду или драгоценности.

\- Ох, как все сложно с твоим этикетом. Хорошо, мы вернемся к этому вопросу позже.

Мысль о деньгах натолкнула Кита на другую мысль:  
\- У меня теперь ничего нет, да? По завещанию дедушки этот дом должен был стать моим, но им владеет другой человек. Здесь нет никаких вещей, принадлежавших моей семье, и у меня нет ни цента денег, так?

-Боюсь, что да, но это не важно. Главное, что ты здесь, живой. Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя современным миром.

К счастью, у Шона не было много технологичных новинок, ассортимент его домашней техники состоял из телевизора, лэптопа, холодильника и микроволновки. Кит смотрел на эти вещи широко раскрытыми глазами, но, к облегчению Труди, не впал в панику. Хотя во времена Кита была только-только изобретена фотография и проводились первые эксперименты с электричеством, наука середины XIX века развивалась стремительными темпами, и ум Кита был открыт для новых знаний. Чем больше он узнавал о новом мире, тем больше ему нравилась идея жить здесь. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, конечно. Но в старом мире не осталось никого, о ком был он скучал сейчас. Жизнь Авроры будет лучше без него, а отец… Он был счастлив, зная, что отец давным-давно лежит в земле. Хотя...

\- Труди?

\- Да, милый?

\- Если я вернулся в этот мир, может мой отец вернуться тоже?

\- Не думаю. Ты... - Труди замялась на мгновенье. - Люди слышали, как ты плачешь в спальне. Твой отец никого не беспокоил после своей смерти, его дух ушел навсегда.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я был призраком?

\- В какой-то мере. Жильцы дома слышали тебя, но не видели.

\- Если мой дух был здесь более ста пятидесяти лет, почему я ничего не помню?

\- Не знаю. Возможно, это связано с потрясением, вызванным возрождением, и рано или поздно память вернется к тебе. Хотя мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты забыл это навсегда.

Кит тоже не была верен, что хочет вспоминать долгие годы - десятилетия - заточения.

\- Когда умер отец?

Опять легкая пауза предшествовала ответу Труди.

\- Вскоре после твоей смерти. 

Кит побледнел и прошептал:  
\- Ты думаешь, я... мой дух...

\- Нет. Он упал с лошади и сломал шею. Он был пьян.

Кит собрался слухом, чтобы задать главный вопрос, мучивший его:  
\- А когда умер я?

\- Я не знаю.

Труди лгала, но это не имело значения. Другой, мужской голос ответил ему:  
\- 23 мая 1857 года. Так написано на твоей могиле.

***

Шон не знал, зачем он это сделал. Он не был жестоким человеком, но Кит Фицджеральд – или кто, черт побери, это ни был – будил самое худшее в его натуре. Причиняя ему боль, Шон хотел отомстить ему за то смятение, что он вызывал в душе Шона. Но видя, как побледнело лицо Кита, Шон сам испытал боль.

\- Зачем вы лжете, никто не знает, где находится могила! – воскликнула Труди. 

\- Я нашел ее вчера. Она здесь, в саду.

Теперь Кит выглядел как призрак, которым, он, возможно, и был. Он нащупал за собой кресло и тяжело опустился в него. Шон не винил мальчишку за слабость – мало кому понравится мысль, что где-то существует твоя могила.

\- За день до моего двадцать первого дня рождения, - прошептал Кит. Через мгновенье, справившись с собой, он посмотрел на Шона и сказал более твердо. – Я хочу увидеть ее. Свою могилу.

\- Нет! – резко возразила Труди. –Такое потрясение может вызвать ужасающие последствия. 

\- Я могу вернуться туда?

Это было сказано с такой горькой обреченностью, что сердце Шона сжалось. Внезапно он понял, что если Кит уйдет – из жизни или из этого дома – это будет невыносимой потерей. Этот мальчишка был создан для того, чтобы жить и наслаждаться жизнью, а не лежать в сырой земле под позабытым всеми могильным камнем.

\- Не говорил глупостей, - сказал он Киту, и из-за кома в горле слова звучали хрипло. – Ты просто слишком слаб, чтобы шататься по саду.

Его грубость произвела удивительно успокаивающий эффект на мальчишку. Он оставил тему могилы и решил продемонстрировать характер. 

\- Вы позволяете себе невиданную вольность, сэр, выдвигая суждения о моем физическом состоянии! 

Шон хмыкнул, глядя на возмущенно выпяченный подбородок мальчишки. 

\- Я много чего могу себе позволить. А теперь остынь, и давай посмотрим телевизор, уж если мы должны провести вечер в компании друг друга.

Найдя пульт, Шон включил телевизор, и все внимание Кита тут же обратилось на экран. Труди отправилась в деревню, где она собиралась снять номер на ночь в гостинице, пообещав Киту приехать утром, и они вдвоем провели на удивление спокойный и приятный вечер. Кит сидел на диване и не отрываясь смотрел телевизор и потягивал разбавленный сок, который принесла ему Труди, а Шон смотрел на Кита. Со своего места в кресле он отчетливо видел точеный профиль и тонкую фигуру. Одетый в рубашку, джинсы и кроссовки, Кит выглядел как обычный мальчишка – и в то же время было в нем что-то, что выделяло его из толпы современных сверстников. Гордая посадка головы, идеально прямая осанка, слегка нарочитые жесты были его характерными особенностями, так же как и экзотическая красота лица.

Кит казался полностью погруженным в просмотр телешоу, и когда он неожиданно заговорил, Шон вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Ваша нога причиняет вам боль?

\- Ее прострелили, и теперь она ноет на погоду.

Кит оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на Шона.

\- В вас стреляли?

Шон пожал плечами.

\- Много раз. Просто в этот последний мне не особо повезло.

В ответ на озадаченный взгляд Кита Шон пояснил:  
\- Я много лет прослужил на флоте. 

\- О. Войны до сих пор происходят в мире?

\- Больше, чем хотелось бы.

\- Из-за раны вам пришлось оставить службу?

\- Ты слишком много разговариваешь.

Кит снова повернулся к телевизору, а Шон продолжил изучать его профиль.

***

Когда позже вечером они разошлись по спальням и Кит и забылся сном, он снова оказался в заточении в своей комнате. Он сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками, слишком слабый, чтобы стоять, и смотрел на забитое досками окно. Он пытался отодрать доски, но только до крови содрал руки. Это было вчера. Наверное, вчера. Ему становилось все сложнее следить за временем, часы складывались в один непрерывный кошмар. Единственное, что он знал точно – что его время исходит. Еще день-два, и он не сможет вставать с кровати, и дальше его ждет смерть. Если он сейчас не найдет способ сбежать из этой комнаты, он обречен остаться здесь навсегда. Но окно было надежно заколочено, а дверь заперта. Он пытался открыть замок гвоздем, но у него ничего не получилось. Когда же раз в день отец приносил ему кружку воды, он не сводил с Кита глаз и не давал ему шанса вырваться на свободу. А вчера отец вообще не заходил к нему. Немногие друзья Кита отвернулись от него после того, как отец объявил его сумасшедшим. Он был совершенно один, и никто не придет ему на помощь. 

В коридоре послышались шаги, затем ключ заскрежетал в замке. Дверь распахнулась, и отец вошел в комнату. Он был пьян, и Кит вжался в стену, испуганный выражением его лица. Отец направился к нему и остановился только тогда, когда его огромная туша нависла над Китом. 

\- Ты дьявольское отродье, - прохрипел отец и сплюнул от отвращения. – Ты не должен был родиться вообще, но она принесла тебя в этот мир и посадила на мою шею. Теперь я исправлю это, и заодно получу с этого выгоду.

Он вытянул вперед руку, сжимающую револьвер. 

\- Отец, нет! – крикнул Кит. 

Он вскинул руки, пытаясь отвести дуло револьвера от себя, но даже когда он был здоров, он не мог пересилить отца. Отец прижал дуло револьвера к его лбу и нажал на курок.

Кит закричал во сне. В своем сне он видел, как его тело упало на пол, и отец вложил револьвер в его руку. Все вокруг было забрызгано кровью, и кровь продолжала вытекать из раны в его голове, кровь заливала все, он тонул в ней, лежа в кровати 158 лет спустя. Страшной силы боль пронзила его голову, и Кит прижал руку к своему лбу, ожидая найти здесь страшную рану. Продолжая кричать, он выбрался из кровати, путаясь в пропитанных потом простынях, и бросился к двери. Распахнув ее, он врезался во что-то, и сильные руки подхватили его, не давая упасть на пол.

\- Кит, что случилось? 

Сквозь пелену боли он узнал голос Шона, но почему Шон спрашивает, неужели он не видит?

\- Кровь. Все залито кровью…

Шон пошарил на стене, и холл залил яркий свет. 

\- Здесь нет никакой крови.

\- Она течет из раны в моей голове. 

Шон осторожно убрал обхватившие голову руки Кита и внимательно осмотрел его.

\- Твоя голова в порядке.

\- Нет. Мой отец выстрелил в нее!

\- О Боже. 

Шон обхватил Кита и прижал к своей груди. Его пальцы гладили волосы, скользили по спине, и постепенно Кит начал успокаиваться. Он зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Шона и позволил укачивать себя. Агония в его голове стала отступать, и красная пелена больше не застилала глаза. Его била дрожь от потрясения и холода, и он вжался в тело Шона, впитывая его тепло и жизненную силу. 

Шон сильнее сжал его в объятиях и прошептал:  
\- Он никогда больше не сможет обидеть тебя.

\- Он может вернуться и снова застрелить меня.

\- Пойдем.

Шон встал с пола – Кит не заметил, когда они опустились на колени – и помог ему подняться, после чего повел в свою спальню и уложил в постель. Убедившись, что дрожащее тело Кита укутано одеялами, Шон принялся рыться в своих вещах и вскоре вернулся к кровати, держа в правой руке черный предмет. Поняв, что это такое, Кит в ужасе отшатнулся. 

\- Не бойся. Это «Беретта», простой и надежный автоматический пистолет, и я очень хорошо умею с ним обращаться. Если твой отец придет за тобой, мне не составит никакого труда остановить его. 

Шон положил пистолет на прикроватную тумбочку и соскользнул в постель. Повернувшись к Киту, замершему на другой половине двуспальной кровати, он сказал:  
\- Я могу защитить тебя. Ты мне веришь?

Кит кивнул.

\- Хорошо. А теперь попробуй заснуть. 

\- Прикоснись ко мне, - попросил Кит. – Мне нужно тепло.

Шон придвинулся ближе и обнял его. Через пару минут Кит погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

Шон лежал, прислушиваясь к ровному глубокому дыханию Кита. Мальчишка крепко спал, Шон же не мог заснуть, снова и снова переживая события этой кошмарной ночи. Боль за Кита разрывала его сердце. Когда же он думал о Викторе Фицджеральде, его окатывало волной ледяной ярости. Он не мог вообразить, как можно убить собственного сына. Как можно убить кого-то настолько прекрасного, как Кит. Не просто хладнокровно застрелить, но перед этим на протяжении недель пытать его голодом. Шон почти желал, чтобы Виктор – в любом обличье – появился сейчас в спальне. Ублюдок заплатил бы за каждую минуту страданий Кита. 

Первые проблески зари осветили комнату, и Шон приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в лицо Кита. Длинные черные ресницы отбрасывали тень на слегка порозовевшие щеки, припухшие губы были полуоткрыты. Не в силах устоять перед искушением, Шон опустил голову и легко поцеловал манящий рот. Губы Кита были мягкими и сладкими, Шон сильнее прижался к ним, углубляя поцелуй, и Кит раскрылся перед ним, отвечая ему. Шон пил нектар его рта, не в силах насытится, пока потребность дышать не заставила его отстраниться. Ресницы Кита дрогнули, и бездонные синие глаза посмотрели на Шона.

\- Прости, - прошептал Шон. – Я не должен был. 

\- Не извиняйся.

\- Я хотел поцеловать тебя с тех пор, как увидел во сне. Ты сидел на подоконнике и смеялся. 

Кит улыбнулся.

\- Я чувствовал тебя в своей комнате и был счастлив.

Шон провел большим пальцем по распухшим губам Кита, затем его ладонь соскользнула по скуле и зарылась в густые растрепанные волосы. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь любил мужчину?

\- Нет. Я мечтал об этом, но боялся быть повешенным.

\- Сейчас никого не вешают за это. 

Губы Кита растянулись в озорной улыбке.

\- Мне нравится этот мир.

\- В том сне была девушка. Кто она?

\- Аврора, мы дружили с детства. Все думали, что мы поженимся. 

Шон почувствовал укол ревности.

\- Ты хотел жениться на ней?

\- Нет. Я любил ее как сестру. Она не была бы счастлива со мной как жена. 

\- Хорошо.

Кит засмеялся и провел пальцем по лбу Шона, разглаживая легкую складку.

\- Я помню тот день. Она хотела, чтобы я сделал ей предложение, и я долго убеждал ее, что это было бы ошибкой. А потом я поднял голову и увидел в окне тебя. 

\- Подожди. Ты говоришь о сне или о том, что было на самом деле?

\- О том, что было.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что *видел* меня?

\- Да. Иногда у меня были видения. Поэтому отец объявил меня сумасшедшим.

Мысль об отце мгновенно согнала улыбку с губ Кита и затянула пеленой боли его взгляд. 

\- Не думай о нем. 

\- Не могу.

\- Я помогу тебе забыть.

Шон опять склонился над ним и поцеловал. Кит жадно ответил ему, под одеялом его тело прильнуло к телу Шона, и Шон застонал, его рука соскользнула по гладкой атласной коже, гладя податливую плоть, его голова закружилась от дара, который Кит предлагал ему.

\- Ты уверен? – прошептал он, не отрываясь от губ Кита.

\- Да. Я ждал тебя так долго.

***

Они лежали, держа друг друга в объятиях, приходя в себя после жаркой страсти. Губы Шона скользили по шелковистым волосам Кита, пальцы Кита чертили узоры на его груди. Время от времени они впадали в дрему, затем просыпались и снова одаривали друг друга ленивыми ласками. Проснувшись в очередной раз, Шон бросил взгляд на часы и разочарованно вздохнул. Поцеловав изогнутую бровь Кита, он прошептал:  
\- Пора вставать. Скоро приедет Труди, и нам нужно успеть привести себя в порядок.

Глаза Кита мгновенно распахнулись, и он отпрянул от Шона, прижав ладони к густо покрасневшим щекам.

\- О Боже, я совсем забыл о Труди. Что она подумает?!

Шон рассмеялся, позабавленный его смущением. 

\- О тебе – ничего плохого. А меня может превратить в жабу за то, что я воспользовался твоей невинностью. 

Кит толкнул его под ребра.

\- Не смешно. 

\- Ладно, пойдем, я покажу тебе, как пользоваться душем.

Они едва успели умыться и одеться, как звонок внизу известил о приходе Труди. Шон спустился открыть ей дверь, и спустя пару минут Кит присоединился к ним на кухне. Сегодня он выбрал красную рубашку, которая подчеркивала здоровый цвет его лица.

\- Ты выглядишь восхитительно, милый, - поприветствовала его Труди. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Спасибо, хорошо.

\- Я принесла тебе бульон. 

Она поставила перед ним чашку, и Кит послушно сделал глоток. Шон налил свежезаваренный кофе себе и Труди. 

\- Как прошла ночь? – спросила Труди.

Кит и Шон обменялись взглядами, и Кит густо покраснел. 

\- Кит вспомнил, что произошло в ту ночь, - сказал Шон. – Отец застрелил его.

Труди вздрогнула. Протянув руку через стол, она сжала пальцы Кита.

\- Бедное дитя. Расскажи, что ты помнишь. Я знаю, это тяжело, но мне нужно знать.

Кит пересказал то, что вспомнил, стараясь не сильно вдаваться в детали. Шон встал у него за спиной и положил руки ему на плечи, даря поддержку.

\- Он сказал «дьявольское отродье»? – уточнила Труди, нахмурившись.

\- Да. И что она не должна была меня рожать.

\- Он не мог говорить так, имея в виду свою жену, - Труди поднялась и принялась мерить шагами кухню, напряженно думая. – Ты был близок со своей матерью?

\- Нет. Она никогда по-настоящему не интересовалась мной. Люди думали, что я сошел с ума от горя после ее смерти, но я едва знал ее. 

\- Всему этому есть только одно объяснение, - Труди прекратила метания по кухне и села за стол напротив Кита. – Скажи, в округе жила ведьма?

\- Да, - Кит был явно удивлен вопросом. – В лесу, в нескольких милях от деревни.

\- Ты часто видел ее?

\- Время от времени она приходила к нам. Она всегда была доброй ко мне, но отец ненавидел ее. И вместе тем, он никогда не запрещал ей появляться на территории усадьбы. 

\- Можешь описать ее?

\- Среднего роста, стройная, лет сорока. Ее волосы были седыми, она говорила, что поседела еще в юности, а глаза голубыми. Ее звали Джуди.

Труди кивнула, как будто слова Кита подтвердили ее мысли.

\- Джуди Клейдон. Я читала о ней, но не осознавала, что она связана с этой деревней. Она была очень, очень могущественной колдуньей. Но после того как она ушла, вся ее энергия исчезла, как будто высосанная до последней капли, и даже отпечатка ее энергетического следа не осталось. Парапсихологи много спорили об этом феномене, но теперь я понимаю, что именно потребовало такое огромное количество энергии. 

\- О чем ты говоришь? – нахмурился Кит. – Я не понимаю.

\- Милый, - Труди снова взяла его руку в свою. – Джуди была твоей матерью.

\- Что?! Но как?

\- Думаю, Виктор насильно овладел ею, и она родила тебя. Но она имела власть над ним, и заставила его признать тебя своим законным сыном. Хотя здесь она допустила страшную ошибку, Виктор не тот человек, которому можно отдать дитя. Когда он убил тебя, она наложила заклятие, которое должно было воскресить тебя. 

\- Это невозможно, - прошептал Кит, но в глубине души он знал, что Труди права.

\- Ты говорил, что в своих видениях ты видел Шона, да? Ты видел будущее. Это дар, унаследованный от матери. 

Кит закрыл глаза, вспоминая ведьму, которая всегда одаривала его лаской и любовью. 

\- Что случилось с ней потом?

Труди помедлила перед ответом.

\- Заклятия такой силы, как она наложила на тебя, имеют свою цену. Это заклятие не только забрало всю ее энергию, чтобы привести его в действие, она убила себя. 

Кит побледнел, и Труди успокаивающе погладила его руку.

\- Она любила тебя, милый, и с радостью отдала свою жизнь взамен на твою. Ее дух спокоен.

Слезы засверкали в глазах Кита и побежали по его щекам. Почему Джуди скрывала от него, что она его мать, почему она не дала им шанс быть счастливыми? Почему он узнал обо всем, когда было слишком поздно? 

\- Почему я ожил только сейчас, через сто пятьдесят лет?

\- Не знаю. Думаю, в заклинании было еще одно условие. Оно было построено на любви, и чтобы завершить его, нужно было, чтобы кто-то еще полюбил тебя. 

Труди посмотрела в упор на Шона, и тот твердо выдержал ее взгляд. 

\- Я люблю Кита. И буду любить всегда, в радости и горе.

\- Я знаю, - кивнула Труди. – Перед тем, как прийти сюда, я была в саду. Могильный камень в зарослях можжевельника превратился в кучу щебня.


End file.
